


Marking her Territory

by redglares_hot_butt



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Pee, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:51:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redglares_hot_butt/pseuds/redglares_hot_butt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PM has taken responsibility for making sure the postal system is back up and running. Her newfound first-guardian powers make mail delivery much easier. On the other hand, her dog instincts have their own effect - and when she smells that another dog's scent on a mailbox, she feels compelled to mark her territory there. Fortunately, her bladder just happens to be full...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marking her Territory

In a burst of green light, the Peregrine Mendicant appeared on the quiet residential street. Though at the moment, she preferred to think of herself as the Parcel Mistress again. After things had calmed down, she had taken it as her personal responsibility to make sure that daily mail service was back up and running in paradox space. And she was getting towards the end of her daily rounds by now.

Of course, first guardian powers came in handy for mail delivery. PM stretched her wings out a bit, and reached down to the bright blue mailbox she had appeared next to. She quickly opened it up and pulled out the bin of mail that people had deposited that day. She grabbed a handful of letters and scanned over the addresses. And then, she quickly teleported each letter to its desired destination. 

PM grabbed another handful of letters and did the same thing. The work went quickly with her new powers, and she'd be done for the day soon. And it was a good thing, since she was starting to get hungry. She could go for some steak - she'd never been big on steak before, but now that she was part-dog it was pretty irresistible. And then she could go and tell Jade what she'd done. Yes, she loved seeing Jade! And Jade always seemed happy to see her. Maybe Jade would even scratch her behind the ears. PM felt her tail wagging furiously just from thinking about that.

Finally, PM took the last handful of letters from this mailbox and sent them on their way. She was starting to realize she would need to take a bathroom break soon. The signals from her bladder were getting increasingly urgent, and she would probably need to relieve herself before finishing all of the remaining mailboxes. She shifted in place uncomfortably from the fullness of her bladder.

When the mail was all delivered, PM quickly teleported herself to the next mailbox. It was planted on the grass on a quiet street, shaded with trees. She leaned down to open the box and retrieve the mail, feeling a pang of pressure from her bladder as she shifted positions. But as she grabbed the mail, she caught a sniff of something that irritated her. It was the smell of another dog. Someone's dog must have pissed on the bottom of the mailbox!

Of course, there shouldn't have been anything wrong with that. Dogs did that all of the time, and while PM found it a bit unsavory, mailboxes were designed to withstand that sort of thing. But as she started teleporting letters to their intended destinations, she still couldn't shake a feeling of annoyance from her own dog instincts. How dare that dog pee there, as if it was his territory! Mailboxes were obviously hers. Why, she aught to mark it as such to prove it!

PM growled in surprise at herself, continuing to sort and deliver the mail in front of her. Did she really just consider pissing on the mailbox? Stupid dog instincts! She was better than that - how could she consider desecrating such an important part of the postal system? That would be absolutely scandalous.

But PM's dog instincts persisted, and her bladder was starting to agree with them. And suddenly she found herself rationalizing away her concerns. After all, she would just be peeing on the outside, which was designed to resist the elements. And it might even be better in the long run - most dogs would have the sense not to stay away from the scent of an omnipoterrier! The urge to definitively mark the mailbox as her own territory became almost overpowering.

PM sent the last letter off to her destination, and closed the mailbox with a sigh of defeat. She reluctantly accepted that she was really going to do this, and hoped she didn't hate herself too much for it later. With a nervous glance around to make sure no one was looking, PM walked to the back of the mailbox. She shifted the rags she was wearing over her crotch out of the way, and held onto the mailbox. Her bladder gave her one last pang of urgency.

For a moment PM found herself unsure of what she was supposed to do. How did one go about peeing against a mailbox, anyway? But her dog instincts soon took over, and she found herself raising one leg to the side and turning her body so her exposed crotch faced the mailbox. And then, she started to piss.

_Ahhhhhh!_ The sudden sense of relief was overwhelming. PM hadn't realized just how much she had to go until she started. Her piss felt like it was pouring out of her, and even then not flowing fast enough. She looked down at the strong stream spraying out from her crotch. It hit the blue paint of the mailbox with a splatter, then ran down to the bottom and soaked into the grass. 

With a sheepish grin, PM looked around in all directions to double-check that no one was around. Satisfied that no one was there to see her, she breathed a sigh of relief, and let herself relax. She closed her eyes for a moment to revel in the feeling of relief. She soon found herself panting happily and wagging her tail. 

After a while, PM opened her eyes again. She was still peeing forcefully, but she'd expelled most of the contents of her bladder by now. She looked down for a moment, and to her amusement saw her stream waving back and forth - her tail was wagging so forcefully it was shaking her whole torso. 

With a chuckle, PM slowly twisted her body and let her pee stream drag farther over the side of the mailbox. It eventually got to the edge, running down the corner and even a bit onto the next side. She then turned the other way, her urine flowing back over the side of the mailbox and to the other edge.

PM continued spraying her piss back and forth across the side of the mailbox until finally her stream died down. The last few drops dribbled onto the grass below her, and when she finished she quickly placed her leg back onto the ground and readjusted her clothes.

She glanced around again, to make sure that no one had been looking. Still finding herself alone, PM leaned down and sniffed at the bottom of the mailbox. It smelled... well, kind of like pee. But she could tell it was _her_ pee, and that this was her territory now. And hopefully, all of the other dogs would know to back off. PM wagged her tail happily at the thought. Then, she stood up straight, and teleported off to the next mailbox to continue her deliveries.


End file.
